


Nervous Yet?

by amyrantha



Series: As Cold As Ice [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyrantha/pseuds/amyrantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've kept your promise and stayed quiet about your encounter with the Winter Soldier. Is that enough to keep him away? (A Winter Soldier/Reader Oneshot Part 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> The Winter Soldier/James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes belongs to Marvel Comics.

It had been a few weeks since your encounter with the man with the metal arm and you had grown increasingly paranoid. You looked over your shoulder more than you’d like to admit and you thoroughly checked the doors and windows to your apartment were locked twice before you went to bed. You were scared that he was going to fulfill his promise of killing you even though you had kept your mouth shut. The bruises on your throat faded after a week and you tried to go about your daily life as if nothing was out of the ordinary but there were days where it was obvious something was wrong which in turn made your friends, namely _____ and Steve, worry about you.

Steve was a recent friend but you felt as if you had known him forever. You had met him when you were down at a small café that you both frequented and he asked to sit at your table when there were none available. Needless to say, you were shocked at the sight of Captain America standing before you, a sketchbook and coffee clutched in his hands, but you happily let him sit with you for the remainder of your lunch. You were a little surprised at how easily conversation flowed between you but by the end of the day, you had exchanged phone numbers and promised to meet up again. Now, you were as close to him as you were _____. That was probably why you were having the current conversation as you returned from a friendly movie and dinner.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, concern written all over his face.

You sighed as you stepped into the foyer of your apartment building before turning back to him.

“Steve, I’m fine. I’ve just had a lot on my plate lately. I’m a little tired, that’s all.”

Steve stared at you unblinkingly to the point where you started to get a little fidgety. When he saw you shifting uncomfortably, he stopped and flashed you a quick smile.

“Okay, I believe you. But you swear you’ll tell me if you’re not, alright?”

You nodded and he smiled again, prompting you to return it.

“I’ll see you soon, Steve,” you promised.

You shared a quick hug before he bid you goodbye and walked down the little path back to the main sidewalk where his motorcycle was parked. You waved and waited until he had disappeared down the street before you dropped the smile on your face and sighed again. As you were moving to shut the door, something across the street caught your eye. You blinked and squinted a little to see what it was under the artificial streetlight right before it vanished before your eyes. But you had already seen it. You felt your heart drop into your stomach as a wave of fear washed over you.

Standing across the street, just hidden within the shadows cast from the streetlight before he vanished, was the man with the metal arm.

You slammed the foyer door shut and immediately bolted up the stairs to your second floor apartment, completely forgoing the elevator. You fumbled with your keys for a few seconds before you managed to rush in, locking the door behind you and resetting the burglar alarm. You dashed through your apartment frantically, checking and locking every window and possible entry into the rooms. When you were finished, you bent over at the waist and placed your hands on your knees, breathing heavily. You were certain that you had locked or blocked every possible way into your apartment and you hadn’t run into anybody in your desperate hurry. You stood up and breathed a sigh of relief, looking around your small kitchen. You were safe.

Then you turned around and met two cold blue eyes.

All of the breath in your body left you in a loud gasp as you stared at the man standing a couple of feet from you. You were frozen in place and rendered silent, his hard stare pinning you where you stood and stealing your ability to make noise. His eyes were steely and held a terrifying amount of cold determination in them. You started to shake as you waited for one of you to make the first move.

He took a step forward.

You flew backwards and sprinted out of the kitchen, painfully aware that you would not make it past the living room even as fear drove you to flee anyway. You were correct in your assumption because as soon as you set foot on your living room carpet; you were tackled from behind and pinned to the floor, the man’s arms and legs caging you in. You whimpered in fear as he glared down at you, his eyes brimming with anger.

“Try and escape again, I will kill you before you get two feet away from me,” he growled.

You nodded frantically and squeaked when his silver hand moved from the floor to your throat. Cold metal met warm skin as he placed it there, not squeezing, just pressing lightly enough for you to acknowledge its presence. You swallowed against the slight pressure and strained away from the cold.

“W-Why are you here? You said th-that i-if I didn’t tell anybody, you w-wouldn’t kill me. I didn’t-” you were cut off as he tightened his grip for a few seconds to shut you up.

“That man you were with…You’re close to him. How do I know you haven’t told him?”

Your eyes widened when you realized he meant Steve.

“I haven’t said anything! Not to him! Not to anybody!”

He growled in irritation and stabbed something into the floor next to your head. You felt tears sting your eyes at the sight of the same knife he threatened you with that night in the elevator.

“Please, I swear! I haven’t told anybody! Please don’t kill me!” you pleaded.

The man stared down at you, taking in your teary eyes and panting breaths. You stared back, watching different emotions play within those blue orbs of his. You couldn’t begin to understand the turmoil broiling in those icy depths and the fear you were feeling refused to let you.

You cried out as he lifted you up by his hold on your throat so that you were sitting up in front of him. Your hands instantly went to his cold forearm, a reflex ingrained into your mind. He pulled you closer to him, his mask-covered nose brushing yours.

“I’ve had so many opportunities to kill you these past two weeks but I’ve never been able to go through with it. What’s so special about you?” he questioned, frustration evident in his voice.

You blinked and stared at him in shock.

“Two weeks? H-Have you been watching me all this time? W-Why?” you asked, your voice still a little shaky.

He snarled like an animal and reared back, shoving you down to the floor again. You winced as the back of your head connected harshly with your carpeted floor. You slowly rolled onto your stomach and sat up on your knees, trying to get the buzzing in your head to stop. You felt your breath catch when you heard a click.

Looking up, you saw the man standing in front of you with a gun clasped in his flesh and blood hand. You bit your lip as you felt your heart pound against your chest, your hands clenching in the material of your pants. You dropped your gaze to the floor in front of you and squeezed your eyes shut, awaiting the shot.

But nothing happened.

After a minute of waiting, you slowly opened your eyes and peeked up at him. It was just like that night in the elevator. He was frozen before you when he had the perfect opportunity to end your life. He seemed to grow increasingly frustrated while you stared at him as his hand tightened on the gun. Just as you were about to open your mouth to question him, he turned away from you and stomped a couple of steps further from where you sat, swearing angrily.

“Chert!” he roared before facing you again.

He stalked right up to you and yanked you up by your hair. You managed to get a glimpse of a fist flying towards your face a second before it connected with your jaw. Pain exploded through your face and darkness overtook your vision, instantly slumping into the awaiting arms of the man.

That night, you disappeared into the streets with your abductor.

**Author's Note:**

> RUSSIAN TRANSLATIONS  
> Chert! - Fuck!


End file.
